Wouldn't Change A Thing
by Sable Supernova
Summary: Scorpius and Rose were like fire and rain, polar opposites. But when rain falls on fire, both are forever changed. Drabble collection. Complete.
1. Infuriate

This collection was written for the Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge, where my given song was "Wouldn't Change A Thing" from Camp Rock.

Story One was written for the line: "We're face to face,/But we don't see eye to eye."

This one was also written for the School Of Prompts, for the prompts: voice, lost and marvel.

318 words

* * *

 **Infuriate**

We're face to face, but we don't see eye to eye. That's the way it's always been with me and Rose. We're in the same classes, the same year, we even both have the same goals to join the Department for Misuse of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic.

But everytime we meet, civility quickly gives way to harsh retorts. Even Albus hates it; on his fifteenth birthday he felt as though he couldn't invite both of us. I backed out in the end, family should come first.

"You look lost," Rose tells me as I make my way down the fifth floor, her voice sarcastically soft and sweet.

"Oh, Rose, I was coming to find you, actually," I reply, exaggerating my friendly act. "Since this whole "hating each other" thing is clearly an act, I realised how I really feel and wanted to confess my undying love."

I smile as she rolls her eyes.

"You know what, Scorpius," she tells me with a knowing look, "I've worked something out about you. You only allow yourself to feel if it's hate, or anger. You're scared of love and kindness."

"Think you have me worked out, do you?" I ask as quickly as I can, hoping she can't see the shock cross my face or notice the pain that strikes my core.

"Oh, I know it," she replies, smiling smugly before backing away towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

I know Rose is a Ravenclaw, but I never realised before how horribly intuitive she is. Although, she confuses me, too. If that was supposed to be an insult, it was a little too close to home, and not quite as biting as her usual remarks. So what was she trying to say? Her words played on my mind for a week, even though I knew I shouldn't let her get to me. Honestly, the girl is an infuriating marvel.


	2. Raining Flames

_Written for the Lyrics Inspired Drabble Challenge. Details in first chapter._

 _2\. "Like fire and rain, you drive me insane."_

 _Words: 371_

* * *

 **Raining Flames**

When rain falls onto fire, it sizzles, burns, boils. Steam rises as the water disappears into the air while the fire burns cooler, it's flames unable to reach as high as they once did. Both are quelled by the other. The calm tranquillity of the water is spurred to action in a vibrant dance, while the angry heat of the flame is quietened. Both take on aspects of the other and, in turn, become a thing that they are, by nature, not.

Rose had been there when Scorpius had told her he loved her. It had been her that laughed at him. It seemed ridiculous to her; they were different people. Different worlds. Different families, and school houses. She hadn't even believed it was possible.

And then she saw him, in the days that came after. Refusing meals, it was clear in the bags under his eyes that he wasn't sleeping. It struck her, very suddenly, that those hints of humanity she had seen in him; the feelings he kept buried that occasionally made their way to the surface; were real. She'd thought them fancies of her own imagination until she saw his struggle.

Her fiery nature had taught her to react and ask questions later. That was what she'd been good at. She didn't wonder, or observe. She went with her gut. Enough of that had rubbed off on Scorpius over their time as friends that he felt confident enough to burst out with his feelings. And she'd laughed.

Of all the reactions she could have had, everything she could have done, the last thing she should have done was laugh.

And now, he was back to the dark depths of the ocean once more. Salty, black and comparatively lifeless. He seemed depressed, to her, though she hoped it would pass, even if just enough that he would look her in the eye. She wanted to tell him she loved him, too, but she didn't know why. She didn't know if it was true. It just felt like the right thing to say. She thought perhaps she loved to hate him as much as she loved to love him, but in the end, she wondered if the distinction really mattered.


	3. Late

Written for the Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge. Details in first chapter.

3\. "But I can't stay mad at you for anything."

Words: 419

* * *

 **Late**

He'd done it this time. He'd promised to pick her up at seven, and after the last time he forgot, he knew he'd have to be there this time.

But he wasn't. He didn't even have a good excuse. He'd been with Albus and he'd lost track of time. He'd shown up at the door at half past eight, but she didn't let him in. She didn't want to know, mad as she was.

If he loved her, like he said, he'd have been there early. He'd have been as excited and nervous as she was.

It was eleven o'clock now, and as she poured herself another glass of wine, she knew she wasn't even tired. She was too mad. She sat on her couch, analysing their whole relationship, wondering if she'd made the right choice with him. Wondering if there was a better fish in the sea.

When a tap came from her window, she knew before she stood up that she would be greeted with Scorpius' owl. She opened the window with a flick of her wand and took the offered letter. She considered throwing it straight into the embers of the fire, but sighing, decided against it.

Tearing the envelope, she sat down to read the words.

 _My dearest Rose,_

 _I'm sorry. This is the part where I'm supposed to come up with a bunch of half-arsed excuses, isn't it?_

 _Well, I don't have any. There isn't an excuse for not appreciating what I had with you, and now that I know I might have lost it, it's easy to see all my mistakes. I've made a lot of them, and I'm surprised you're still with me even now, looking back. You deserve so much more than I could ever be._

 _I've been a complete mess recently, I know. I have a habit of letting everything get on top of me, and stressing so much about everything else that I forget about what really matters._

 _But it's you that matters. You, my darling Rose, who's always able to calm me down and remind me who I am when I'm lost._

 _So if you listen to anything I say, let it be this. Please, don't let this be it for us. Give me one more chance, and I'll never need another._

 _I love you,_

 _Scorpius_

She put the letter down with a tear in her eye and sighed. She wondered if it was a blessing or a curse that she couldn't stay mad at him for anything.


	4. All or Nothing

Written for the Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge. Details in the first chapter).

4\. "She's all or nothing, But my feelings never change."

Words: 171

* * *

 **All Or Nothing**

When she loves me, it's like the sun decided to shine just for me, even in a thunderstorm. I'm unstoppable when she's at my back.

But she doesn't always love me.

I don't always deserve her love, I know this. And when I don't deserve it, she takes it away like it was never there to begin with. She's all or nothing, hot or cold. She doesn't do temperate, or shades of grey.

She's either there, by my side, whispering sweet nothings into my ear with a smile, or she's… not.

The silence is the worst.

I don't know where she is, who she's with, if she's safe. I don't know if she even wants to know me anymore.

But through it all, I love her. I don't know how not to.

She's the ever-changing weather, day and night, a fire. I'm always the same. If I could have her back in my arms, I would in an instant. I will always love her, whether she feels the same or not.


	5. Harmony

Written for the Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge. Details in first chapter.

5\. "You're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing."

Words: 136

* * *

 **Harmony**

"You sound like a drowned rat when you sing, you know," she says, a smile lighting her face.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me," I say, grinning back.

It's true, I know, but music has always been a wonderful escape.

"Maybe I should learn an instrument," I suggest with a shrug.

"Please don't get drums," she tells me. I laugh. I have to laugh; annoying her is one of the things I do well.

"You know, it's funny, you sing better when I sing with you," she says, pushing her long red hair back over her shoulder.

"I do everything better when I'm doing them with you," I reply, reaching out to gently caress her cheek.

"Soppy git."

"Ah, but you wouldn't change a thing," I tell her before pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
